


Dreaming

by Aaronlisa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dream about Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenglibber](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frozenglibber).



Dean thinks that if this is a dream then he never wants to wake up. Ruby is in his lap, his right hand is on her hip and his left is threaded into her blonde hair. This is Ruby, not that brunette that his brother claims is Ruby. He doesn’t trust that Ruby at all, there’s something about the way she smirks at him, the way her eyes are dark and he can’t read them. No the woman on his lap, with her hands on his shoulder, this is Ruby, the one who tried to save him but was unsuccessful because Lillith was too strong for them all.

She moans as his hand tightens on her hip when he kisses her. And all Dean wants to do is lose himself in her, in this dream but she pulls back and she stills. Dean sighs in frustration as she looks at him with sadness in her eyes.

“You need to be careful, Dean, your brother is just a pawn, just like you and your father were before him. You need to save him from himself.”

Her words are cryptic and he doesn’t really want to be thinking about Sam not when he has _his_ Ruby back.

“Dean,” Ruby says, her voice sharp, “We don’t have time for _this_.”

He wants to ask her when they did ever have time for this, why should they deny themselves now? But he doesn’t. Instead he nods in agreement.

“Sammy’s a pawn just like Dad and I were. But what am I supposed to do to stop him?”

Ruby shrugs at him and he reaches up and kisses her again.

“It starts with me,” Ruby breathes against his lips.

And then the dream is gone and Dean is awake in the motel room. He looks over to Sam’s empty bed and he knows that he has to somehow break the spell that Ruby has over Sam but he’s not sure where to start or if it’s too late to stop what’s already been started in his absence.

((END))


End file.
